Answers
by Arcadia Gray
Summary: Sena often wondered about who Tsukiyono Omi was. A series of first. Gluhen setting


A/N Hey guys! I'm having a mini freak out about posting this and whilst writing I got a Blue Screen of Doom! But I've finished it now so… Please be nice to me *hide behind hands*

Warnings: Um... British spelling (This could harm young children) and encourage computer hacking  
Pairings: None really… Very slight Ken/Omi if you close one eye, tilt your head to the left and squint  
Disclaimer: Considering I wasn't even 1 years old when the first Weiss related story came at I really don't think I could have created Weiss however much I wish I had.

* * *

The first time that Sena heard about Tsukiyono Omi was a few weeks after he first joined Weiss. Ken and Youji had been arguing, over something trivia, when Ken had mentioned the name.

"If Omi were-" He cut off there and the room went uncomfortably silent. The tension was so thick you cut it with a knife, no one dared to breathe. Youji, Aya and Ken were all avoiding eye contact. Sena looked at Kyo, wondering if he knew what was going on only to see Kyo looking confused as he felt.

It was Ken who broke the silence in the end. Turning away and charging out the room, Youji chasing after him. Aya followed more slowly, only pausing to look and Kyo and Sena on the way out, giving them warning looks, and then closing the door behind him.

"Well…" Kyo said after a while, "that was certainly interesting." Sena could only nod in agreement.

The time that Sena found out who Tsukiyono Omi was the only time he managed to persuade Kyo to hack into Kritikers files. Persuading Kyo hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be as Kyo had been just as curious. It wasn't like the others were going to tell them anything.

Hacking the files had taken longer than expected. The level of the encryptions placed on the file had impressed even Kyo, who was an expert hacker. In fact Kyo suspected the file was more tightly protected than the files for the Weiss members.

It was a few hours after they had started hacking the file when they hit lucky. Sena had been dozing quietly in the chair when he heard a muttered yes from Kyo that made him nearly jump out of his seat.

"Have you done it?" He whispered almost breathlessly, Kyo grunted in confirmation

They both peered at the computer screen absorbing the information that was presenting itself to them.

"Name: Omi Tsukiyono," Sena said out loud to himself, "Code name: Bom- Hey he's a former Weiss"

"That would explain why_ they_ all knew him then." Kyo murmured, not needing to explain who _they_ were. A lot of things were making sense now, like why the name was taboo.

Sena glanced further down the screen, "DOB: 29th February 1982. Wait… Is that even a leap year?" He asked Kyo, tearing his eyes away from the screen. Before Kyo could answer the screen started flashing red.

"Shit! Someone's hacking our computer! " Kyo cursed loudly, typing at the sort of speed that Sena had thought to only exist in Hollywood movies. "Sena, unplug the computer"

"Wha-" Sena paused to see if Kyo was serious. He was normally very touchy about anyone doing anything _his_ computer.

"Now" Kyo snapped, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. Sena shrugged before grabbing the wire and yanking it out of the socket. Not the best way of doing it but the quickest.

Kyo swore again. After all, he had the job of finding out who had hacked the computer and how much information they had got. Sena decided it would be best to avoid Kyo for the rest of the day. He wondered if he should warn the others, nah…

As it turned out Kyo didn't have to find out who had hacked them after all. Rex pulled them aside after their next mission briefing and told them that Persia sama did not appreciate them hacking into files they didn't have the security to access.

"And by the way Kyo," she added as an afterthought, "Persia sama did enjoy trying to keep you out the file." Kyo paled at this. After all, it wasn't every day you got hacked by your boss.

The first time Sena saw a picture of Tsukiyono Omi was the time he went into Aya's room and saw the picture on the windowsill.

It was the first time he had gone into the room, and it was only at Aya's request. To pick up his coat his coat before a mission while Aya went over the details with Youji one last time.

The room was not dark as it was summer and so it was light late into the night so Sena saw no reason to turn to the lights. The furniture in the room was basic, a bed, desk and chairs, as well as a chest of draws. There was also no decoration apart from the picture that was placed carefully on the windowsill.

Sena moved as if drawn towards the picture in a hypnotic fashion. He looked over his shoulder to check if anyone was in sight through the open door and quickly picked up the picture.

It had a simple wooden frame and in the picture there were four people, three of which he recognised as Aya, Youji and Ken, the fourth he did not.

The boy in the picture, yes boy as he could not have been out of high school, had ash blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was smiling at the camera in a friendly fashion as if he was not an assassin, which Sena guessed he must be. He was in a picture with the three senior members of Weiss who had all been assassins for some time, and the picture look like it had been taken only a few years ago judging on how the other three looked.

A hand clamped down on Sena's shoulder, making him jump. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room as he had been so engrossed in studying the picture. He turned around almost dropping the picture and came face to face with Ken.

"I... I was just…" Sena mumbled, turning red and trying to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"The others were wondering what was taking you so long," Ken said calmly holding a hand out for the picture, "May I see?"

Sena handed the picture over still red in the face from being caught looking at someone else's belongings. Ken examined the picture before saying,

"Well, who would have thought that Aya could be sentimental?"

Sena, hoping some of the colour had left his face by now, sucked up the courage and asked the question he was dying to ask.

"Who is that in the picture with you? Is that Tsukiyono Omi?"

Ken paused before answering, as if thinking through what he was going to say before replying.

"Yes."

Sena stared at Ken looking for some sort of outward reaction before blurting out the other question he wanted to ask.

"What happened to him?" And immediately regretted it as Ken froze for a second before replying;

"He moved on in life." Seeing Sena's blank look he added, "He's not dead, just not part of Weiss anymore, though I have my suspicions…" Ken trailed off as if he was deep in thought.

Sena unsure what to do cleared his throat snapping Ken out of the trance he was in. Ken blinked and upon seeing Sena still there jumped before grabbing his arm and saying,

"Come on, the others must be wondering what on earth we are doing." And with that he yanked Sena out of the room, grabbing Aya's coat on the way.

Later on, when they got back from the mission Sena couldn't help but think about the boy in the picture. For some reason he looked familiar.

The first time Sena realised why Tsukiyono Omi looked familiar was when he saw the picture in the papers.

It was at the breakfast table when Youji was sitting across from him on one of the rare mornings that he was actually up on. Youji was reading the paper and when he finished his breakfast he put paper down on the table to put his bowl away.

Sena glanced at the picture on the page Youji had left it open on and froze, recognising the face in the picture. It wasn't a good picture; it was more of a mug shot than anything else. The sort that is taken at the entrance to an important event by crowds of paparazzi. But Sena could still make out the face of Tsukiyono Omi, looking colder than it had done in the picture in Aya's room.

Sena glanced at the title of the article. 'Takatori Saijou announces grandson Mamoru as heir' it screamed. Sena mentally took note of the name and decided he would search it later.

It was a lot later before he had a chance to do so; as Kyo had taken his laptop to do upgrade and by the time he got it back it was already dark outside. He waited until the others were in bed, not wanting anyone to see the light under his door and ask questions as he didn't think that Youji, Aya or Ken would appreciate what he was doing.

He opened up the search engine _Google _and typed in_ Takatori Mamoru._ The results appeared quickly and Sena clicked on the top one. There wasn't much information on there beyond the past few years.

He tried the next few but had the same result until he came across an old newspaper article. _Youngest son of Takatori Reiji held for ransom_. There was not much information in the article that followed apart form that he was the youngest son of Takatori Reiji and that the ransom wasn't paid.

Sena shuddered at the thought of a young boy being left in the hands of his kidnappers. He continued to look for more information but found nothing. He didn't feel disappointed though, after all this was the most he had found out.

The first time that Sena met Tsukiyono Omi was the time he showed up at the base.

They had all been growing bored and more frustrated as they waited to hear from Persia. The first to snap was Ken. After moaning about being stuck in a room with them he continued,

"Isn't this a pretty crap meeting?" Sena couldn't but agree mentally but Rex frowned and replied the same reply she had been replying for the pas half hour.

"There will soon be word from Persia, please be patient." But Ken had had enough.

"I can't wait," he exploded, "Another person who had no need to die was killed!" He was angry, they all were.

"Ken!" Rex snapped back, however Ken continued more calmly;

"You understand as well that it's time to clear things up." When no one answered he went on, "Called me when you decide what to do, although my mind is already made up."

Sena was shocked; he had never heard Ken talk to Rex like that before. He look around at the other two to see their reactions. Aya was staring at the diary on the table and Youji had an unreadable look on his face.

As Ken stood up to leave the door opened. Ken turned around to see who had entered and Sena's jaw almost dropped.

"Sit down, Siberian" Sena had to pause to check to see he was gapping as Omi Tsukiyono, also known as Mamoru Takatori entered the room.

"Oh, I always suspect, but now that I look at you face to at you face to face, I can't believe it, Mr Persia. This time Sena's mouth did open. What did Ken mean? That this was Persia? The man who had entered the room was barely older than him. How could it be?

Persia walked past Ken and stood in front of them all, at the centre of the room. He waited until they were only paying attention to him before starting.

"I am no longer living as Tsukiyono Omi; I chose to live as Takatori Mamoru." Sena felt like he was missing something here, but this was clearly directed at his other three team mates. "I will be taking a different path from the rest of you. A path that will never again converge with yours. A path of pain and mourning." Persia took a breath here before continuing and Sena realised that however easy he was making this look, it was actually causing him pain.

"I will be taking this path alone." He said before they could comment. "In order to do so, in order to kill the Tsukiyono Omi within me, I will order a mission!"

By this point Sena was holding his breath, not daring to breath. So this was Takatori Mamoru. No, this was Tsukiyono Omi former member of Weiss. By now Ken had regained the ability to speak.

"Well?" Omi took a breath.

"This is not an official mission from Persia. This is a mission from someone else: a weak, incapable flower-shop attendant, Tsukiyono Omi." Sena was surprise to hear him refer to himself in such a way, but no one said anything.

"Tsukiyono Omi's last mission…" Oni continued, "If you are fine with this, then please listen. F you have any objections, please leave this room." No-one moved. "As long as I'm alive, I won't allow anyone to harm the Takatori family."

Ok, Sena was definitely missing something here. The other hadn't said anything so he guessed that this must also be aimed at them as well.

"I promise." At this point Persia was staring at Ken in a determined way. Ken noticing the looked round at the other before waving it off.

"I can't be the only villain here" he said and Omi smiled.

"Thanks." Before addressing them all again. "Our last mission will be," Sena notice the use of the word we. Was he coming with them? "The destruction of Eszett's enhanced-being creation system, the Palace of Meifu, and the execution of Shimojima Masato and Tsujii Mayumi." The room was deadly silent, this was the moment they were waiting for. "White hunters of the darkness expose these dark beasts and bring them to the light!"

Aya stood and Sena found himself nodding in agreement. Ken went up to Omi and pit an arm round him, making him jump before smiling happily. This is what it meant to be Weiss.

* * *

Please review before I put some nonsense about this meaning my first fan fiction, we all know that will harm us all.


End file.
